NCIS xover HP: Temporary Title
by balakafalata
Summary: So... an NCIS and Harry Potter crossover. Harry investigates a murder with the NCIS team. Eventual HarryZiva.


**Why am I such a horrible person for writing this and not updating anything else? I so sorry!!!!!!! T_T On the plus side, this is my longest chapter ever!! Please suggest titles too.  
**

**This takes place at no set time in the NCIS timeline, because I haven't been watching the episodes chronological order, so I have no idea what is going on half of the time when I watch it. This also means that I may get some things wrong, so feel free to correct me (politely!) A lot of stuff won't be scientifically accurate either, but, oh well. I don't own NCIS or Harry Potter. **

**So this is a Harry Potter, NCIS crossover. NCIS is my new obsession and I had to make a crossover. I know that there are others, but this has a different setting, I hope. I am not going to describe the people, because I am assuming that you know who they are. If you don't know, then watch the show, it's amazing**

"Texas chainsaw massacre."

"No, no, no! Not the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Ziva! Try Again."

"I just do not get the point of this game."

"Well that's because you don't know any good movies."

"I do know plenty of good mov-"

"Those don't count, Ziva"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" McGee said as he walked into the office, interrupting the argument.

"Nothing, Probie." DiNozzo said grouchily, glaring at McGee for interrupting and Ziva for insulting the names of good movies.

"We were playing a game. Name the best horror movie of all time." Ziva said sarcastically, hoping to get McGee on her side, against DiNozzo.

"Nuh-uh. Probie doesn't watch horror films." He said, taunting McGee, only to stop because of a sharp pain in the back of his head. "hey, boss." He said, smiling at an irate Gibbs carrying a cup of his daily (hourly) coffee.

"We got a body on a naval base" he said, without preamble.

The three agents jumped out of their desks to grab their gear and follow Gibbs. A chorus of "Yes boss" followed not long after.

NCIS-HP-NCIS-HP-NCIS-HP-NCIS-HP

Ziva stood, taking pictures of the woman lying on the ground before her. The woman's body was bent at a strange and impossible angle on the floor of the corridor, her frizzy, dark brown hair matted with the blood she was laying in. She was found here a few hours ago by a security guard watching security tapes. McGee was upstairs checking the tapes for clues of this woman's identity or her killer's.

Ducky was kneeling by her side, whispering his small words of comfort as he checked her liver temperature to find that she had been dead for about seven hours.

"Any ID for her, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I will have Abby check her DNA or prints once we are back to the lab. It is also pretty obvious how she died, but I would like to wait for the autopsy before jumping to any conclusions."

"Any idea on who she is yet?" DiNozzo asked.

"Obviously not, Tony" Ziva retorted.

"I wasn't asking you, Zi-va"

Ziva just continued taking pictures. Gibbs' cell phone rang, and after a brief conversation with McGee, he barked, "Ziva, stay with her and go back to the lab. I want to know who she is. DiNozzo, you're with me."

Ziva followed Ducky and Jimmy Palmer back to the lab as DiNozzo followed Gibbs obediently. The two of them walked into a room filled with screens of various scenes from around the base. On the main screen was a still of the hallway where their Jane Doe was found. McGee stood in front of the screen waiting for Gibbs' arrival.

"What have you got McGee?"

"Well, the camera was working when the mystery woman was murdered." McGee said nervously.

"Then why," Gibbs started, menacingly, "didn't anyone notice it sooner?"

"Well, boss, it's possible that they did but just didn't report it or someone could have paid the guard off."

"DiNozzo, find out who was on duty last night." Gibbs ordered.

"Got it, boss." He replied.

"So, what's on the tape, McGee?"

"Um, well, this…"

He pressed a button the keyboard and the screen sprang to life. The woman who is now on Ducky's autopsy table was walking slowly but confidently toward a door. Once she reached it, she looked around a few times before facing the door to mask her actions from the camera. The door opened slightly and she was about to walk in when she turned her head to the right. Her body turned as well as she faced her attacker. She didn't say anything, only glared. A shot rang out from the otherwise silence coming from the microphone.

Her body fell to the ground. McGee had to look away as the mystery woman continued to struggle for life, her body twitching in agony, but she refused to scream. Gibbs watched, calculating. The killer did not show himself. He was in a blind spot where no camera would reach him and not even his shadow passed under the lens of this camera.

They were interrupted by Gibbs' phone. It was an urgent call from Director Shepherd. They had to return to NCIS at once.

NCIS-HP-NCIS-HP-NCIS-HP-NCIS-HP

"I'm really sorry Gibbs. I don't even know how it happened. I was just checking her prints and all of a sudden everything went blank, and then the Director called me in, and then she called you in and that lead to you being here and us having this conversation where I don't know what's going on and-"

"Abby"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"It's fine"

"Actually," Director Shepherd finally spoke, "everything is not fine. This investigation has come close to crossing out of our jurisdiction. They were alerted by Abby's search."

"But, Director," Ziva said, "That woman was murdered on a navy base. How could this be anywhere near anyone else's jurisdiction?"

"The victim. They have not given me her name yet, but she is a citizen of England and very politically important. This is crossing into the jurisdiction of a section of the British government known as the MLE."

"The MLE?" Ziva questioned

"The Major League Eaters?" DiNozzo was rewarded with another slap to the back of his head, courtesy of Gibbs.

"No," the Director said with a straight face, "I don't know what MLE stands for, but they have the ability to take this case from us whether we like it or not." This she said looking pointedly at Gibbs.

"So wait," Abby said, "This is a secret organization that is so secret that even their secret organization name is a secret?"

"Actually, yes. But, as I was saying before, this case has come close the jurisdiction line but not over it. The MLE is going to send a senior agent over to supervise the investigation and to decide whether or not NCIS will continue to investigate it. In the event that the evidence suggests that it is part of the MLE's jurisdiction, that agent will decide when and if the case will be handed over. Until that agent gets here, there will be no further investigating."

Just because that is what the Director said, does not mean that the team has to like it….

"Maybe it's the Media Lab Europe. They are all smart people there." DiNozzo said, naming the fifteenth idea that he could find that could possibly be MLE.

"Tony, if it was something that obvious, then it wouldn't be as secret." Ziva argued.

"Well, maybe, they just want us to think that. Maybe they're hiding in plain sight" DiNozzo said, conspiringly.

"Well," McGee suggested, "Since it seemed like they have worked with NCIS before, maybe Gibbs knows."

"Bad idea Probie. Never question Gibbs about his past. He won't answer and he will probably just smack you upside the-" Gibbs walked by and smacked him. "head. Like that. Hiya boss. No luck getting rid of the Mission Level Evaluation squad?"

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo for a few seconds as if he had grown a second (I mean third) head. "What are you talking about?"

DiNozzo coughed, embarrassed. "Nothing, boss."

"Okay," Gibbs said, "And by the way I have had a run in with the MLE before." Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"Really? What happened?"

"It wasn't anything special. It was one of my first cases as part of the NIS. It was supposed to be a simple case. A petty officer died in his home. The medical examiner said it was a heart attack, natural death. Then the MLE came in and called it a homicide."

"Well? Did they catch the guy?"

"I don't know."

"What also seems to be interesting about the MLE is that we do not exactly know what their jurisdiction is." Ziva pointed out.

"Well I guess we will find out when the guy gets here." Tony said, "I can just imagine him, a British version of Fornell. All posh accents and uptight." He shuddered, and looked at the rest of his team to find that Gibbs was gone and Ziva and McGee were not looking at him. Tony searched the office to find that Gibbs was standing behind him, having a glaring match with a young man that looked to be barely out of teenagerhood.

Gibbs escorted him to the aisle and said, "This is special agent Harold Potter of the MLE"


End file.
